Gakuen Konoha
by fallen vangel
Summary: This is not a crossover, this is just a flash of memory from the Academy where everybody are still children...
1. Prologue

**Fanfic: ****Naruto**

**Title: ****Gakuen Konoha**

**Genre: Shoujo**

**Disclaimer: Fanfic, remember?**

**Note: I love Naruto but I keep waiting on their crazy love stories that my brain just took hold on its own…again…**

**Aahhhh, my brain is just full of happiness right now**

**This is not a crossover, this is the flashes of memories from the Konoha Ninja School...a time when (intro…):**

Naruto is still a confused bitter child, forced to live as an orphan with no one to love and with no one to cling to...

Sasuke just lost his family, and has suddenly inherited a whole lot of wealth; influence and power, all shoved to his 9-year old hands...

Hinata is a cute scaredy-cat, easily faints from the sight of blood, and everyone expects her to be a great ninja, just like her father…

Sakura is still the shy insecure little child who happens to genuinely fall inlove with our silent and cool Sasuke…

And they will all led the life as a shinobi that is nothing but darkness and death…still, love conquers all, right?

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

He is the head advisor of the Hokage. Normally, that would mean great honor and prestige on anybody's part, but for his humble opinion, it's just a pain in the ass.

Shikamaru opened the door, a stagnant air hanged on the room. Piles of paperwork were scattered all over the huge table and others raised seemingly undisturbed, collecting dust in any possible space at the dank place.

It has been like this for years that the picture of it as clean and spotless as before was already erased from his memory. Not that the former occupant was any better, but still, it is hard for him to believe that this chaos is actually considered as "clean" by _that_ person's standards.

He sighed, tempted to burst the windows open when he remembered the firm instruction that person has given to everyone to never open the windows. Which, everyone never failed to do.

After the last incident, he still couldn't forget how his friend raged. It was classic especially the moment a cold breeze carried all his month-long work.

He snickered, vividly replaying everything complete with the colorful and inventive curses his friend shouted at the wind. Not even the construction of the Hokage Tower was spared, insisting that their ancestors has no sense at all for building a tower as high as a mountain…to put it in better terms.

That person is his friend and unfortunately his current boss. It did not surprise him when Kakashi relinquished the title of Hokage to Naruto.

Yeah, his noisy classmate who never learned to shut up even when he needed to; the same person who failed miserably in all test possibly ever created at the academe and the same person who saved his life countless times.

Uzumaki Naruto. He almost cursed the idiot for drilling into his brain the words _'I'll become the Greatest Hokage Konoha has seen'_ and hundreds other variations into his head. Who would have thought he really does stick to his words?

Shikamaru made his way out of the labyrinth towards the only living person, who can stand this mess. Not even Kiba, the most I-can-take-everything-you-throw-at-me kind of guy can survive in this danger zone. And even the stoic Neji cringe at the sight.

He cleared his throat, trying to gain the man's attention. The silhouette flinched at the sudden sound, and then a blonde, aged beyond his years, peeked behind the mountain of scrolls. His clear-blue eyes burdened with dark shadows clearly from lack of sleep and a major caffeine overdose.

Man, he looked beaten. A frown knitted at the blonde's forehead as if raking his head to remember the man in front of him. But the confusion was easily blinked away in a second, finally recovering from the unannounced visit.

"Shikamaru! How's the vacation? How long have you been back to Konoha?" Naruto shouted as if his spurting shouts of joy like his savior just arrived. He sighed again, from the looks of things, he might really need one.

"Just a few hours ago," he browsed one of the discarded folders, "seems like you're having progress here."

"Nah, you know you could always do better than me," he replied, obviously implying when he will go back to work.

Seriously, he's too transparent.

"Anyway, how's Temari?"

Shikamaru eased himself at the only visible stool. "This should be on squad 3," he said pointing at the request letter on the folder which Naruto received too eagerly, happy to have some help at last.

"You know women." Shikamaru answered buying his time. "She's still angry at me for proposing to her."

Women, one of the most disturbing creatures ever existed. I mean, what is wrong in asking if she would mind to raise kids with him? What's so bad about that? It's not as if they're not going out already.

And Temari is pissed?

Is she serious?He just cut his chest open, pulled his heart out and laid it out in the open for her, damn it! And for what? For a stinging slap straight on the face with a gigantic fan? Unbelievable.

Naruto just eyed him disapprovingly, "You really have no sense of romance, do you?"

"If your definition of romance is shouting at the whole village like a lunatic, then you're worse off than I am."

"At least I got the girl."

Shikamaru placed the folder at the heap next to him when Naruto stopped him. "Don't place it there! I'm still not through with that batch."

"Then where is the finished section?"

"It is just at the corner," he looked at where Naruto pointed at and saw a stack not even half his height.

"I was gone for two days and you only finished this much?"

"A day and a half," he corrected like the difference mattered.

He checked the label and his mood, which is already not that good, escalated to 'bad'. Shikamaru hit him in the head. "These are the freaking bills, Naruto!" He yelled, grabbing a handful and scanned the contents. And Shikamaru just snapped.

Right there and then, a huge cloud brewed beyond the surface. "Ne, Na-ru-to…" Shikamaru said in a voice that made Naruto's skin crawl, "Did you just use the Konoha golden seal for 300 orders of Double-Side Dish Super Bowl Ichiraku Ramen?"

Naruto's tanned face paled as he faced a homicidal Shikamaru who could rival even Orochimaru paralyzing gaze, "I-it was for the school event! I just can't leave them after they made me guest speaker!"

"You think a hundred children and a handful of faculties can consume 300 ramens?" We're talking super bowls here!

"Ahm, about that…there were bystanders at the -" He wasn't able to finish his words when a recently dumped shinobi pulled a sadistic smile. Shikamaru and a sadistic smile is never a good combination.

It was in the middle of the day when the residence of Hidden Leaf Village was rocked with an ear-shattering scream.

xxxXXXXxxx

"Oi, Naruto. You looked like you were just off from a Class-S mission," Neji commented. They're inside the now clutter-free office. Well, at least the papers are gone, thanks to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Shikamaru. Running me over like a slave for nineteen hours, straight, without bathroom breaks!" His body collapsed on the chair, "I feel like dying."

Neji handed his mission report. "I thought you already get used to him? You did pick him, after all."

Naruto looked at his cousin-in-law like he said something wrong. "Temari just dumped him."

"Oh," Neji said, "must have been hell."

"I'm right here," Shikamaru appeared at Naruto's side with another staggering pile of proposals for review. "I don't need your sympathy Neji."

"It's not for you. It's for this idiot you're murdering right now," both glanced at the Hokage, who just buckled at the sight of the next batch of terror.

"Maybe I went overboard."

Neji gave him a quizzical look, "Maybe? You have just burnt the few remaining brain cells in his head."

"So? As if there's anything else to burn," he replied.

Insulting the Hokage, especially at his presence would have been fatal but Naruto is an exemption. Not that he's really an idiot. Both Neji and Shikamaru, two of the best brains in Konoha, agreed that Naruto is one intelligent and cunning strategist. He wouldn't have become a Hokage or even survived any mission if he is not.

The whole idiot-thing is more like a habit. For the whole batch, Naruto would remain the class clown. Even Hinata, his wife thinks so too.

Even if Naruto became the strongest ninja in history, which is not that impossible, or suddenly have his own fan club, which is next to impossible…Naruto will always be the friend they knew.

* * *

><p>End of Prologue<p>

: You have no idea about Naruto's Fan Club, Neji…no idea…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: fanfic, remember?**

**Note: There might be a little (okay, I admit, it's A LOT) of inconsistencies so please have mercy.**

**Chapter 1: It all Started…**

* * *

><p>So he is in…<p>

Not that it came as a surprise for him, but for his entire family, it is the same as placing a bomb in their dining table. And that proved to be the case when he said that he will attend the prestigious Ninja Academy [the only reason it's prestigious is because it is the only academy offering this kind of option] in their village starting tomorrow.

Which happens to be today…

Well, let's just say that they have given up all hopes that their lazy-to-the-bone son, who can't even be bothered with any house chores [it's not his fault the rice turned to charcoals, no one told him there's supposed to be water in it, geez!] or even do anything right [will you just forget the hair!] can be a shinobi.

At least he is good at playing board games. Unfortunately he is too lazy, he didn't bother to look for other alternatives except for _shogi_. He spent all his free time [which means the whole day] playing that no one can beat him.

Except yesterday, he can't believe he lost.

He was in his usual spot when someone visited his father. That someone is an old man who happened to stand right at the sun's light. Of course anyone would be annoyed and for him, it's practically a crime. "Can you stand a little to the left so you can block everything?" He asked sarcastically.

And the man just did what he said, "Are you already senile? I am being sarcastic here!" he yelled.

The man just gave a hearty laughed, letting the insult slide, and replied, "You know you can't play that game without an opponent."

He just gets his attention back to the _shog,i_ not really bothering at the old man and said "So? No one wants to play with me."

The shadow finally went away from the board, but it was replaced with the man sitting right at the other side of the board. He is wearing an all white robe and a funny-looking hat. It's in the middle of summer so he has no idea why he had to wear something like an oven!

Then the oldie raised a tile from his game, "Care if I challenge you, then?"

He snapped his face back to the man. Not really sure if he's serious, so he just said, "Okay."

"Still it wouldn't be fun without a bet."

"What can you possibly want from a child?"

"How about, the loser has to do everything the winner wants?"

"Fine by me," he doesn't see anything wrong with that. He's just happy to have someone to play with. And anyway the betting is part of the game, you bet everything at every game…your pride, your skills and something that sounds important and cool.

And so, they play…

…and he lost...

"You cheated!" he yelled, they've just been playing for minutes, no one can possibly win with no less than ten moves!

"Do you think so?" the man asked, putting the tiles where they are supposed to be.

H e was silent for a while, trying to check every move at the game. He remembered everything and found nothing out of place. Okay, he might be lazy, he might be arrogant, but he knows when to admit defeat. "No," he answered.

"What's your name, child?"

"Shikamaru,"

"About the bet…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…so what is it."

The old man stood up, crossed the table and said "I'm the head principal of the _Konoha_ Ninja Academy…and I want you to start attending class tomorrow."

Well, yeah it came as a shock. Being admitted to that academy is a privilege given only to deserving children with a shinobi family …so what, if his father is a ninja, Shikamaru definitely do not belong at the first criteria. But that is not what is really surprising, because after all, the head principal is no other than the _Hokage_.

xxxXXXxxx

So it definitely came as a shock to everybody.

Everyone already accepted that he will end up in the public school, away from the active, tiring and dangerous, specially the tiring part, life of a ninja. And yet, here he is, entering the room designated for his class and will start learning to be one.

He did not bother looking at the faces of his new classmates. What is the point? He will just forget it after an hour. Shikamaru went to the corner-most seat and took his place, glancing at each faces momentarily to have a feel at the place.

Then he gave up. He wants to sleep! How troublesome…waking up early in the morning, killing yourself for some out-of-this-world exercises, memorizing words...not to mention numbers and incoherent chants…symbols, calligraphy, hand signs and the never-ending gazillion volumes of rules and regulations of the code of ninja…not to mention the Village's constitutions and others his brain doesn't want to think about…

Arghh, his body is already screaming for sleep just wondering what might happen four years from now! FOUR YEARS!

But anyway, he's only after for the allowances, so I guess it's not that bad.

xxxXXXxxx

Then, the door slide open. Everyone fell silent. Most students averted their eyes at the new-comer while others desperately tried to get a glance at the boy whose eyes are the same color as his jet black hair. He knows the kid. After the incident at the Uchiha clan, his name became an instant word-of-the-mouth in the whole village. The sole survivor of the Uchiha, it also didn't help that the clan is already way too popular to begin with.

Sasuke was a normal kid [was, past tense], he knew him at grade school. He's actually nice. You know, typical naïve [don't look at me, I'm already jaded at birth, probably runs with the blood] cheerful and everything. But now…he just looked as if he died with the rest of his family. Shikamaru really cannot say if he understood. He have never lost any relatives [thank Kami!] so there's no way he can relate to him even if he wanted to. And they're not even close. He will just end up like all those goody-two-shoes who swarm at Sasuke, trying to console something inconsolable.

He shifts his attention to his other classmates. Most of the children his own age are dallying with each other, probably getting to know them, when in fact they are more interested in their parent's name. You see, in here, family reputation is everything.

Oh, there's Chouji, waving at him at the side. He scanned again and there is Ino, Chouji's neighbor, the blonde wild flower [as Chouji would call her] at the other end. His eyes also found a wild mess at the center…so Kiba was also here. Other than them, there weren't any faces he could recognize. Oh well, one person is already enough.

He doesn't know what came over him, but his eyes moved at the other end of the room…and there was a boy. Oddly enough; he is the only one who never raised his head from his seat. He just tucked it away, letting the shadows of his blonde hair hide his eyes. There is something familiar with the kid that he just cannot put his finger on.

He was still busy scrutinizing the blonde when he felt something in the room. Then a gust of wind propelled across the class and from the screen of smoke accumulating at the board, a man appeared. Shikamaru tried to hide his shock. Of course he expected to meet their teacher but he never expected this.

Aside from the scar across the man's nose bridge, there is nothing else that marks him threatening. He had an easy smile, a calm face and an over-all approachable disposition. He also wore the distinguished shinobi get-up, the green jacket, the mass-produced pants, and sandals and of course, the forehead protector with the Village's insignia at the center.

"Good morning," the man greeted and glance at the piece of paper he is holding. "You can call me Umino Iruka-sensei. There is nothing interesting about me, except that I will be your homeroom teacher for the next four years, so there is no need for further introduction," The man added as he smiles.

He does not look intimidating as the other ninjas so maybe there is still a chance for him to survive in this academy.

"Okay, so…you," The sensei pointed at the kid at the front, "you…" he pointed to the one wearing a green shirt, "you…you there on the back…you, you…" he continued until he has named at least a few dozen kids, then he said, "all those selected, please stand up and get your bags. You can now go home and please tell your parents that there is always a next year."

There was a pause as the students try to absorb what the teacher has said. Then deafening murmurs and grumbles erupted in the room. It was a chaos, with everyone not knowing what just happened! The green shirt stood up and yelled "Sensei! This is unfair! Why should we go home? We passed the exam, and we -" the chunin appeared in front of the kid, startling him that he stumbled back to his seat.

"And you are all going to die out there," he said with such finality that everyone just went silent.

He straightened his back and asked, "Is there anymore questions?" with his smile still in place.

Slowly, those selected went on their way outside the class. Some are even trying hard to stifle their cries. Almost half of the class left and Shikamaru realized how wrong he was at his assumption…dead wrong.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: fanfic, remember?**

**Note: I know…too brutal**

**Chapter 1: Rain…**

* * *

><p>"Now that's over…"<p>

He flipped the paper again. "All right, so we have 21 students remaining," He whistled, impressed. "Guess we have a lot of promising students this year," he glanced at his new students and found them staring back at him apprehensively.

Iruka-sensei looked among the remaining students and sighed. "So class…I'm just going to repeat this once," he took a deep breath and continued. "From now on, you are all officially a student of this academy. Whatever you learn, hear, see, smell or touch will never go out of the four corners of this establishment. Understand? Failure to do so would result to your immediate expulsion…or death…whichever is appropriate."

Again, no one moved.

"A-ano, you guys all right?" he asked, acting all clueless like he hadn't just threatened their lives after he mercilessly destroyed, crushed and shredded the dreams of some of their classmates

No one answered, he would be amazed if someone even tried to make a sound, because seriously, what the friggin hell just happened?

The silence is still hovering on the air when someone suddenly raised his hand…it was Kiba, leave it to the animal to dive in a sinkhole without thinking, "Iruka-sensei, did you just failed them?" Yeah, definitely a sinkhole

"Yes."

"Why?"

He looked again at the paper. "Ahm…Kiba? Right, they did not pass the test."

"What test?" A pink-haired girl asked, realizing what she just said out loud, she fidgeted in her seat, especially when their advisor turned his attention to her.

"Nice question. Who among you felt my presence before I appeared?" he asked addressing the question to everyone. And one by one, everyone raised their hands.

"Good. Now see, class. Being admitted is not only through written, oral and practical exams…" wait, there are exams? "…we also need to test your senses, since that is what a ninja has to rely on, most of the time."

"So you placed us in a position, when our minds are all preoccupied, to test how sharp our senses?" the wild flower remarked.

"That's right…um," he checked his paper again. "Ino,"

"Anymore questions?" Again, it was answered by another silence. "You know class, if I we're you, I would enjoy the first term of your stay in the academy…after all, it is the only term you can really enjoy. The rest are just…not that enjoyable." This guy has no sense whatsoever on how to make his students _enjoy_ his class, _nada_.

"So let's have fun!" can you at least define _fun_? "Let's begin by introducing yourself one by one in front of the class and please state the reason why you want to be a shinobi, understood?'

"_Hai_!" everyone answered.

xxxXXXxxx

Their answers are beginning to sound pirated…when someone answered _to protect Konoha_, there were ought to be a couple of paraphrased statement of these in the class…_to be just like my parents, brother, sister, uncle, grandpa…or practically anyone in the family tree_ is also profitable, and _to create a better future_ and _to gain world peace_ were already harassed beyond repair.

At least Sasuke cut the monotony, saying how he wants _to be stronger_…which afterwards became repeated 3 out 5 times. Kiba also said that, but I'm pretty sure he already had that on mind. He still can't get over about his older sister treating him like a baby, even if there is nothing remotely babyish about him.

Shikamaru is the only one who said he is only after the money. At least he is being honest and anyway, he doesn't have to think about suing for plagiarism, right?

Then came the turn of the yellow-haired kid

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka-sensei said for the second time but still no one came. It actually took a couple of times, before the kid responded to his name, which is either accidentally or idiotic. Didn't he just witness what happened a while ago? If it's up to him, the kid doesn't need to introduce himself anymore. The class already memorized it from the times Sensei shouted his name.

Standing in front, it was the first time he could see his face clearly. And there is no way he can forget that face. He has a…Birthmark? Scar? Tattoo?...that looked like three whiskers from both his cheeks, his skin is tanned from the sun and his eyes has a bright tint of blue…but even with this cool color, there's something troubling about the way he stares…

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…" after saying that he proceeded to his seat. (as if we don't know that already!)

Iruka-sensei stopped him. "Don't you have any reason to be a shinobi?"

Naruto just looked beyond his shoulder to the teacher and said "None."

"Why none?" He asked back.

"I don't know…" he answered.

"Then why are you here?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, "Wasting time here beats staying home…" and went back to his seat.

That…was…definitely…weird.

If someone is awarding for the strangest answer, the kid would definitely won it hands down. As the kid walked along the center of the room, some kids are giving him deadly glares. They are pissed. And who wouldn't when some punk just treated your hard-earned dream as nothing but a past time?

Shikamaru lost his interest and went to hear what another 'parrot' might want to say when everyone heard a yelp that sounded like it came from an animal.

"You -, what the hell did you do that for?" someone shouted, everyone's attention were diverted at the sound.

Then he saw the kid-Naruto being tackled by Kiba.

"Get off me, you dog-breathe!" Naruto yelled as he pushes Kiba away.

"This is for Akamaru!" and Kiba land a solid one on his gut. Which, Naruto repaid in full.

Iruka-sensei appeared between them and pacified the fight. "That's enough you two."

"He started it! He kicked Akamaru!"

"It's just a friggin dog!" This statement is answered with a gasp from the whole class. No one would ever say something like that to Akamaru especially if Kiba can hear you.

"Like hell!" Kiba is now furious, "Akamaru is family! Something you would never understand!"

At this, Iruka-sensei chastised Kiba with a look "Kiba that is enough."

"Well, it is true!" he defended.

Sensei looked back to Naruto, but the kid is already glaring up to everyone…his eyes filled with hate that even Shikamaru, who is sitting at a distance, can feel. And with that, Naruto walked out of the class.

What is up with that kid?

Naruto already slammed the door when a guy with black sunglasses stood up. "Kiba, apologize to Naruto." Shikamaru was actually startled, since after all, he was sitting right next to him! When did he have a seat mate? As far as he can remember there are only two at the back. And the other one is Naruto!

"Che, you saw him! He kicked Akamaru!"

"You should still apologize. You ask why? Because, he pushed Akamaru aside when he almost stepped on him,"

"What?"

"You should really consider putting a leash on your pet."

"He's not a pet! He's my partner!"

"You can continue your talk after class," the Sensei cut "and Kiba, please go to the detention and make sure to bring Naruto, okay?"

"Why shou -"

"Fighting outside the sparing grounds is forbidden." And with a smile, the discussion is over. Kiba bid their teacher, muttering some complains, before beckoning his _partner_ to come with him.

The sunglasses-dude, who can make the crazy Kiba listens, returned to his seat…Shikamaru cannot help feeling a little uneasy with him. He is just plain suspicious. Everyone who looks at him can easily tell he is a ninja and he is not graduated yet!

Dark flaky hair, eyes hidden from sight, and a very concise posture…

Just sitting there, holding his pen, Shikamaru can even say that the Shino-guy does not exert unnecessary energy from his movements. He doesn't even move at all!

"You are Shikamaru, right?" he said. Whoah, he can't tell if the guy's lips moved. "You have been watching me. Do you need anything?" Damnnit! He saw me? Can't be, he was sure he was doing a good job watching him at the corner of his eyes. And the guy is hardly moving!

"Nothing, it is just, you seem to know that Naruto-kid."

"Yeah, heard of him,"

That is it? No more details? This guy really has the ninja-thing straight on.

"Do you know him?"

"No."

Come on man! Say something useful!

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Why you so interested?" he asked back, turning his head, a little, towards him which in itself speaks volumes!

I am just trying to have a conversation here! Haven't you heard of making friends? Or knowing your weirdo classmates so you can deal with them in case they want to tackle you or attack you or decapitate you one of these days!

"Hey, I'm just trying to make friends." Shikamaru choose the safest option.

"Do that…he will need it."

And what is that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p> 


End file.
